


I don't want to miss a thing

by Powierniczka



Series: Wino, mężczyźni i śpiew [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aerosmith dobre na wszystko, Destiel - Freeform, Lucyfer umie śpiewać, Multi, Sam nadal nie umie tańczyć, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, fluff pełną gębą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bal na zakończenie szkoły. Sam się denerwuje, Cass go pociesza a Balthazar... to Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrocznyPanicz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/gifts).



Bal na zakończenie szkoły. Dla niektórych mordęga, dla innych możliwość zabawy. Młody Sam Winchester wyłamywał sobie palce co i rusz z niepokojem zerkając w stronę drzwi wejściowych.  
\- Obiecał, to przyjdzie - Castiel Novak szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię. - Znam swojego kuzyna, na pewno się zjawi.  
\- A jeśli nie, będziesz miał zapewnione towarzystwo, nie martw się, Samantho - Balthazar, brat Castiela roztrzepał włosy Sama, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Winchester wywrócił oczami i przejechał palcami po włosach.  
\- Nie masz na co liczyć, Balthi - uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale wzrokiem wciąż uciekał w kierunku wyjścia.  
Balthazar spojrzał na niego z udawanym bólem i położył dłoń na piersi.  
\- Jak możesz, ranisz me uczucia! Co ja teraz biedny zrobię?! Pewnie pójdę szukać whisky i zaszyję się gdzieś w ciemnym zakątku z jakąś blondynką. A może rudą? Nie, lepiej wezmę je obie - szepcząc teatralnie oddalił się w kierunku stolików, odprowadzany uśmiechami brata i przyjaciela.  
\- On zawsze tak miał?  
\- Wiesz, pierwszy wyszedł na świat... widocznie chciałem mieć chwilę spokoju, bo czułem co z niego wyrośnie - Cass wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
Rozmowę przerwały ramiona, owijające się wokół piersi Cassa. Dean Winchester oparł się podbródkiem o ramię swojego chłopaka i zerknął na brata.  
\- Nie mów mi, że na niego czekasz - mruknął.  
Sam więc nic nie powiedział, tylko odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do przyjaciółki, Meg. Kątem oka widział, jak Cass suszy głowę Deanowi za odzywkę, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Zasłużył sobie.  
Meg skutecznie odwracała jego myśli od spóźnienia jego chłopaka. Nagle jednak uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wskazała na drzwi. Sam obrócił się i był pewien, że będzie musiał zbierać szczękę z podłogi. Stał tam. W idealnie skrojonym białym garniturze, czarnej koszuli z dwoma rozpiętymi guzikami i rozglądał się po sali. Uśmiechnął się niczym drapieżnik, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Zbliżał się do niego kocim krokiem. Emanowała od niego aura pewności siebie i zwierzęcego magnetyzmu. Nie zwracał uwagi na maślane spojrzenia dziewczyn i niektórych chłopaków, liczył się tylko Sam. W końcu stanął przed nim i pocałował go czule w usta.  
\- Przyszedłeś... - wymruczał Sam, przytulając się do przybysza.  
\- Oczywiście. Przecież ci obiecałem - szepnął Lucyfer z ustami na szyi Winchestera. - A ja nigdy nie łamię danego słowa.  
Kiedy wychodzili na parkiet, nie przejmowali się nikim. Choć Sam czasem deptał stopy Lucyfera, ten ani razu się nie poskarżył. Zamknęli się w swoim świecie, pełnym nich samych, marzeń na przyszłość i głosu Stevena Tylera.  
\- I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you, baby and I don't want to miss a thing* - zanucił Lucyfer do ucha Sama.  
Chłopak tylko mocniej wtulił się w niego w tańcu i złączył jego usta ze swoimi, wśród szeptów i gwizdów innych uczniów. Tylko Balthazar z Anną pod jednym ramieniem i Ruby pod drugim westchnął teatralnie.  
\- Ich strata to mój zysk. To co, dziewczyny? Idziemy na tequilę?

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane tą oto sceną: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J013iLyNRrk  
> Oraz tą piosenką: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE  
> *Nie chcę zamknąć oczu. Nie chcę zasnąć. Bo będę tęsknić, kochanie, a nie chcę przegapić ani jednej rzeczy. (tłumaczenie z tekstowo.pl)
> 
> Wybaczcie szyki przestawne, mam z tym cholerny problem... ;)
> 
> Tekst dedykowany mojemu prywatnemu Lucyferowi. ^^


End file.
